I'll comfort you
by ThisisPorky
Summary: When the Scout and the Solider have a scrap, it's up to Engineer and Heavy to break it up. So, the Hoovy takes the Scoot to his room to take care of him, which results in more at past 3 in the morning. Heavy and Scout Bromance stuff.


'Listen, here, maggot; you've failed us today by getting yourself back-stabbed by a damn Spy! You were on the control point! You could have for won us!'

'So why da hell didn't ya capture it?!'

'Because the Engineer had started building his Sentries there, and with no wall to hide behind when they fire at you, it's kinda hard to destroy them without proper defense!'

'So don't yell at me for not capturing the control point when you couldn't take out a Sentry!'

'...Oh, but that's the difference, boy. I'm a higher and more experienced member of this damn thing, which gives me the right to yell at weak little maggots like yourself!'

'Well dat ain't fair, 'den!'

'Too bad, maggot!'

'...And what 'appens if I defend myself, huh?'

'You're really pushing your luck with me, boy...'

'You'd know all about 'dat, wouldn't you?'

The Soldier flicked out his shovel faster than a bolt of lighting and drew it close to the Scouts throat, the end used for digging up dirt sharp and pointed, ready to be shoved forward to cause a fatal blow to him.

'I don't wanna fight ya...' The Scout calmly stated, looking the man straight in the eyes - dispite the huge helmet being in the way.

'Why? Is the little Scout too scared to fight one of his own men off? Why, you're a mere coward. You can't fight with someone like me because you're afraid...'

'I ain't afraid, 'specially of someone like you...'

'Oh, but you are, maggot! If you weren't a coward you'd be at my neck like a hungry lion would be with a poor deer. But nooo, you're too weak to even face me, and you know that from the moment we start fighting I'd come top because of how weak and pathetic you a-' He didn't get chance to finish his little speech because of an aluminium baseball bat right around the head, knocking his lightly shaded blue coloured helmet to the dusty ground below them. It clanked to the floor and rolled slightly towards the entrance before stopping and tipping on the flat side.

'Who's da weak one, now?' The Scout growled as the Soldier held his bleeding head. His voice was low and full of anger. His bat hanging in his shaking hands of rage. The man let a smirk spread across his face before removing his hand from the battered area to check for blood. Sure enough, a trail ran down on his hand, indicating that there was an open wound. Looking over to his right slightly, he saw his shovel lay lifelessly on the ground, being begged to be picked up and used on the boy. And with a very low snickering, he quickly grasped the Melee weapon and launched himself on the Scout like he'd just been fired from a rocket launcher himself!

It knocked the both of them over, a small gasp of shock knocking all the wind from the Scouts body as he landed hard on his back in the dirt. He hit the back of his head hard on the floor but didn't show the pain. He managed to hide it by the mask of rage sparkling in his eyes. It was Soldier to lay the first attack of his own weapon.

He took a swing with the shovel right around the Scouts head, in the same sort of action the Scout had just done moments ago. His hat and ear-piece flew off to the right side near a bunch of barrels, and before the boy could recover from the blow, the Solider had quickly punched him in the stomach a few times - each strike hard -, making him wheeze and cough. He had gathered so much anger and rage that he just got a firm hold of his bat and swung it twice on the older mans head, first left, then quickly to the right. It made him stop, giving him a chance to recover slightly from the blows of the fists and shovel. The Soldier slowly got to his feet and looked down at the smaller and younger man below him.

'Like I said...' He growled, wiping away blood from the corner of his mouth. 'Weak, and pathetic...' And just to finish the job, he gave him a nice kick in his side. Before any more action could be done, Heavy and Engineer came rushing to the scene to stop the American from hurting the Boston anymore than he already had done.

'Soldier, that's enough!' The Engineer shouted. It seemed like the man wasn't done with the Scout yet, though, as he was just about to leap on him again. Luckily, the Texas man stopped him just in time before he could do anymore damage, looping both of his arms around the mans chest and making him struggle against the firm hold. The Heavy meanwhile, helped a battered Scout to his feet. He fell against his bulky arms and almost threw up, but kept his cool and stopped it before it could escape. His head was low and breathing quick.

'You're a waste of space that just needs to die.' Soldier blurted out to him in a fit of irritation and rage. 'You just need to crawl in your little hole and die, like you should have done all those years ago when you first came here...'

'Yeah, well, w-without me, you lot wouldn't 'ave won a s-single round...'

'We can manage without you, maggot...we all can...'

'Come on, now, Solly...' The Engineer spoke softly as he pulled Soldier towards the front entrance of the BLU base. After a stare off with a pair of angry eyes with wounded ones, the older man finally turned fully around and walked with the Texas man, gently shoving him off. Before he went anywhere, he walked over to where his helmet had rolled and scooped it up from its perch and returned to the Engie's side, holding his scared head again with one hand while the other cradled his helmet under his arm. The Scout leaned against the Heavy weapons expert and closed his eyes, his breathing quick and jagged. He was in pain; he just wanted his wounds tended to and to just go to sleep and forget this ever happened. He never asked for this shit, he never wanted to fight one of his own team members. Soldier brought it on himself, and now, Scout was paying the price for it. A few drops of blood fell from his own scar on his head by the older man onto the dusty ground below him, mixing in finely with the dirt.

'Come on, Scout...' The Heavy spoke to the boy. But the Scout was too weak to walk on his own, and now the bleeding in his stomach had started to soak into his red shirt, blending into the colour of the cotton nicely. The Heavy flinched at the hurt the Scout was feeling and more importantly showing, almost wanting to just walk over to the Soldier and end his life then and there. No re-spawn was on, so it would kill him permanently, and that was what the man was going to do with Scout, was he not? Instead, he kept his cool and decided to place his hands gently on the boys sides.

As soon as the giant hands clamped gently on them, he winged and groaned loudly in pain and struggled weakly against the hold. 'Do not move, baby man...' The Heavy warned. 'It vill only hurt more...' All the boy did was stop his struggling and listen to the softness in the bears voice. He had been lifted into the air and placed on the Heavies broad shoulders. As soon as he was on, he ringed an arm around the bald head while the other was holding his stomach, his head resting on the arm.

The Russian man started walking towards the back entrance. If he himself ran into Soldier now, no one would stop him on what he would do to him. Lets say, a little "knock into next veek" would finish the job, friendly fire or not. Before he walked fully in the direction of the back-door, he walked over to where the hat and ear-piece were laying and scooped it up, cradling it in his hand. Then, he set off.

There was no point going to the Medic; Soldier would be there first because the front entrance was quicker than the back. Much quicker. No. He was taking him back to his room. He knew all the basic Medic stuff, he'd be able to treat some, if not all the wounds on him.

It'll be like a piece of cake to the Heavy Weapons Guy.

* * *

It was way past 3 in the morning when the Scout woke up. His eyes were heavy and glued together, but with much effort, he finally managed to open them up to the dark world around him.

He wasn't in his room; that part he knew well. He was in the Heavies room. That, and he felt in absolute pain when he tried to move. His stomach was like a fire, and his arms and head were also banging with ache. He groaned when he tried to kneel himself up but just couldn't do it because of the fact that something strong was wrapped around his slender waist, and so fell back into something...soft and rubbery? He made his head look down and eyes focus on something holding onto his stomach. He saw a pair of bulky arms wrapped around his tiny body. It was then that he also noticed the bandages wrapped all the way up his arms on both of them, a few spots of blood marking the crisp white straps. He could feel something wrapped around his head, too, and it felt like bandages were wrapped around his stomach other than the bulky arms around his waist.

He didn't panic. The hold was rather comfy and safe. He was facing the window, meaning someone was sleeping behind him and pretending he was a teddy-bear. He just smiled slightly, closed his eyes and rested his head back onto the big shared pillow. He'd rested a bandaged hand on one of the bears, his seemingly tiny fingers enclosing around one of the Heavies chunky-like finger. It was like a teddy bear to the Scout, that's what he imagined. It was all a little wired and "gay-looking" to him, but he never the less enjoyed the hold "slightly, 'cause I ain't no gay". It was then that the hibernating bear moved around a bit, his grip tightening around his small waist. His face screwed up in pain as he did so, but kept himself quiet the best he could as to not wake him.

'Baby man?' He whispered sleepily, almost scaring the boy half to death and making him scream and kick out in utter fear!

'He-Heavy!' He yelped, turning his head to face him but pain snapping right in the neck, making his eyes shut tightly, teeth grit, and slowly turn his head back to its position with a low growl of pain, the fear suddenly gone.

'Sorry, leetle man...' He apologized. 'How do you feel?'

'Like shit...'

'I vill take that as bad, then...' The Scout let out a small chuckle and snuggled back into the covers, pillow, and the great friendly bear a second time. It went quiet. Not an awkward one or a wired one, a nice sort of quiet. But it was broken by the Scouts little voice.

'Why'd ya 'elp me, anyway?' The kid suddenly asked.

'Because you like long lost son to Heavy.' Being an unexpected answer, the Scout didn't quite know how to respond to that. 'And because Soldier had no right to do vhat he did.'

'...Thanks, man...' Was all he could mutter before he got a hug from behind from him, the pain not so bad now but still lingering in the same spots, refusing to move.

'It no problem.' The Scouts eyes fixed on the covered window. No specks of sun-light were trying to force its way in but it wasn't pitch-black outside, either. The light patter could be heard, meaning that it was still raining. The boys eyes half-closed and he looked to the old worn-out carpet, trying to remember what actually happened last night. He remembered him and Soldier shouting, then something else happened that started the brawl in the first place, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Eh. He just forgot about it. No point saving or trying to remember something like that, is there? There are other things to remember about, like where the opposing Heavies and Medic's camp and what roots the other Scouts take when Sentries are blocking the original path to there own Intel Room. There have been multiple occasions where their would be a Level 3 Sentry right next to the spawn room, letting only a Scout under the BONK! effect or a masked Spy past. He's gotten past when a Sentry was there but was always shot down by the Soldier, making him as annoying as his own team member.

The Scout sighed slightly before closing his eyes again. All he had to do was forgot about the whole thing and get some more sleep. 'Vhat the matter, leetle man?' The Heavy asked, breaking him from concentration.

'No, nothin',' He replied sleepily. 'Jus' tired.' The weapons expert chuckled slightly, closing his eyes and snuggling his body into all the pillow, bed, cover, and the young man he was holding.

'Baby man need sleep.' The Heavy said, causing the boy to chuckle.

'Why do ya always call me "baby man",too?'

"Because you so tiny!"

''A ain't 'dat tiny, man!'

'Yes you are!'

''Am not!'

'Okay, then; you are big, but you are not as big as me, are you?'

'...Uh...'

'Da. I thought so.' A small laugh escaped the older man before he squeezed his grip around the Scout, making his face go red slightly.

'Hey, hey, hey, stop we' 'dat caring shit!' The Scout said, shoving him slightly, causing pain to rise again. He didn't want the hold to go away; it was safe and caring, something he hadn't felt for a long while. But everything inside of him was screaming out it was gay and an un-natural thing to do, in his eyes.

'Sorry.' The Heavy said, the smirk still plastered on his face. The Scout yawned and closed his eyes for the hundredth time, his small hand that was still enclosed around on of the Heavies fingers tightening slightly. The bear breathed out deeply, as the bunny did the same, and together, they fell into the darkness again.

* * *

When the Scout woke up again a few hours later, he felt no hold on his small waist. In fact, he was alone in the room. The boy yawned slightly and tried to push himself off the comfy bed, only finding pain in his wake. He hissed and grit his teeth but continued in the climb upwards anyway. The light patter could still be heard outside, and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling bandages wrapped around his head. He sighed and felt a slight pain in his head, and realized that he was in the Heavies room. Slowly, he pieced together what happened last night, and just smirked.

What he would do to have the caring and soft hold from the friendly bears arms around his waist again.

He just shuck his head. He was confused; he didn't want that. But he did, and no matter what he told himself the thought never went away. If the boy asked nicely, he might be able to have another night with him again, no matter what the rest of his body thought of the idea.

The rest of that day was awkward and quiet, especially around the Soldier. They both kept there distances from each other and remained out of each others sights, even when in the battle for the Intel.

And at the end of the day, the Scout was walking back to his lonely room. He hadn't bothered to ask Heavy about staying again tonight because the little screaming voice in his body had won over his feelings. He still wanted the hold but couldn't get the courage to ask him.

Until, Heavy popped his head out of his room just as the Scout walked past it.

'Scout!' He yelled, a smile across his face. It frightened the kid to death, making him spin round and almost punch the guy in the face!

'Heavy?! ...Don't do 'dat shit, man!' He yelled, smarting himself up and adjusting his hat. 'What do ya want?' He asked as an awkward moment of silence passed them.

'Do baby man vant to spend night here, again?' He asked him. The Scout was taken by surprise, but didn't show it that much.

'...Uh, ye-yeah...yeah...if ya like and don't mind...'

'I do not mind! That is why I asked you! Silly leetle man!' Before the Scout knew it a bulky arm had thrown its self over the kid and was pulling him into his room, a huge smile across his face as he did so.

Looks like the Scouts night wasn't going to be another lonely night, after all.


End file.
